


Underneath the Starry Skies

by minamiskotori



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Akamatsu Kaede, F/F, Femslash February, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Kirumi and Angie meet under the stars.





	Underneath the Starry Skies

“4:00” Read Kirumi’s watch. Her heart jumped , and she started picking up pace from a walk to a brisk jog as she hurried off to The Burger Place. She needed to get something for dinner quickly, before it closed down for the night. After entering the restaurant, she was immediately shocked by how packed the restaurant was. Even worse, it seemed that she would have to wait a long time if she wanted to get dinner.

 

“Fun,” Kirumi sighed. She then felt somebody tap her on the back, and immediately looked behind her.

 

The girl who tapped her brushed a strand of her white hair behind her ear, and then let out a hearty chuckle. “Hello hello!” She exclaimed, bobbing her head left and right. “I”m Angie Yonaga! It’s nice to meet you!”

 

Kirumi only let out an awkward laugh, overwhelmed by the girl’s boundless energy. “It’s nice to...meet you too, I guess.”

 

“Hey hey, don’t be shy! Tell me, what’s your name?”

 

“My name? Oh, it’s...well..” Should Kirumi tell Angie her birth name? Or should she go with her actual name? Actually, maybe saying her actual name would be the better thing. “My name is-”

 

Unfortunately, the lady at the counter called out for her before she had to tell Angie her name. After ordering her food, Kirumi walked out of the restaurant. As she let the door close behind her, she swore that she could hear Angie say something to her. “Bye-onara”, it probably was.

 

* * *

 

 _“Another long day at work,”_ Kirumi thought to herself, as she walked the rest of her way home. She looked up at the sky while walking home- already, the sun had set, and the midsummer sky was a burning scarlet hue. The day had certainly gone by quickly, it seemed. Once Kirumi got to her house, she pulled the key out of her coat pocket, opened the door, and let herself in.

 

Her friend Nozomi was already waiting at the kitchen table, holding a mug of hot chocolate. “Finally,” She muttered, before taking a sip. “I was wondering when you’d get home.”

 

“I’m sorry I was so late,” Kirumi sighed. She shut the door behind her, before going over to the table and sitting down next to Nozomi.

 

“That’s fine,” Nozomi chuckled, patting Kirumi on the back. “I was doing just fine while you were out! Now, did you get me that chicken sandwich I wanted?”

 

“Yes,” Kirumi murmured, placing a white paper bag on the table.

 

“Sweet!” Nozomi exclaimed. She opened up the bag and took out all of its contents right away. “Dig in, Tojo! This food isn’t going to last forever!”

 

Kirumi grabbed the box holding her cheeseburger and dragged it over to where she was sitting. She opened it up, but started having a feeling of stress swell up in her stomach. She took only one bite out of her cheeseburger, before putting it back and closing the box up.

 

“I think I want to go to bed now,” Kirumi remarked, getting up from the table. Before she could walk away, though, Nozomi spoke up.

 

“Hey, you didn’t really finish your burger. Are you sure you don’t want to eat the rest of it? If you don’t, you’ll be hungry…”

 

“I’ll be fine, Nozomi. I have to work again tomorrow,” She raised her voice back at Nozomi. Kirumi quickly felt guilty over it, though. She hung her head and walked straight to her bedroom.

 

“Alright then, I guess I’ll eat it!” Came Nozomi’s voice through the walls. Kirumi didn’t care, though. She laid down on her bed, cuddling her stuffed rabbit toy.

 

“Mr. Usamin, I’m sorry I didn’t eat today,” She told her bunny. “It’s just…I’m just…” Kirumi closed her eyes, and let out a quiet sigh.

 

She had no excuse to not be as stressed as she was right now. The people at work were nice to her, she was getting good grades in school, and Nozomi gave her a place to stay. So why was she anxious? It was then she started thinking about Angie: Her warm brown skin, her bright blue eyes, and her cheery little laugh had been on her mind ever since she saw her.

 

 _“Ugh, so that’s who’s been bothering me,”_ Kirumi thought, her cheeks heating up and turning red. She thought she should get some rest before it becomes too overwhelming, so that’s exactly what she did.

 

* * *

 

After brushing her teeth, washing up, and getting dressed in a shirt, skirt, and pink work apron, Kirumi was ready to go to her job. There were only 15 minutes left before she had to be at the job, so she figured she’d get herself something to eat before heading out. When Kirumi arrived at the kitchen, much to her surprise, Nozomi had a plastic bag of sliced apple out for her to eat already. Upon closer examination, the bag also had a note attached to it.

 

“Happy Tanabata, Kirumi-san!” It read in hiragana.

 

Kirumi couldn’t help but smile. Every year, little Kirumi always looked forward to Tanabata. She loved eating toriyaki while looking up at the stars, and she enjoyed reading about the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi. She never really knew what to wish for, though- Each year, her peers would ask her what she would wish for- but the way Kirumi saw, she had everything she ever wanted. There was simply no need to wish for anything.

 

After snapping back to reality, Kirumi looked up at the clock. Her heart jumped when she realized she now had 6 minutes left before her job started. Kirumi grabbed the apples off the kitchen counter, opened the door, and ran off to work as fast as she could.

 

As soon as Kirumi got to the store, she was just about to grab the door handle when someone opened the door for her. The person who opened the door was none other than Kaede, her co-worker. The only thing that seemed different about her today were the stars that were painted onto her cheeks.

 

“Oh, there you are, Tojo! Right on time!” She smiled, and Kirumi couldn’t help but smile back at her.

 

“Hello there, Akamatsu. Where will I be working today?”

 

Kaede let Kirumi in, and she took the time to look around at the Tanabata decorations set up all over the store. Stars draped down from the ceiling and cardboard bamboo stalks with tanzaku hung from them were put up all across the store. Several of the other coworkers had starry facepaint on, as well.

 

“All right, here’s where you’ll be working,” Kaede remarked, gesturing towards a display with a sign that read, “Happy Birthday Sayaka!” The display shelves were filled with all sorts of Sayaka merch, including several CDs of her newest single.

 

Kirumi sighed quietly. Of all the places she was going to work at today, it had to be the only area to not be decked out for Tanabata. Nonetheless, Kirumi accepted her position today with a calm smile, and she waited at the area for customers to come to it. Much to Kirumi’s shock, she was later greeted by a flood of fans of Sayaka- from middle-aged men to teenage girls grabbing keychains and figures of albums of Sayaka off the shelves.

 

As Kirumi greeted the waves of fans that came to the display, she noticed that one of them had the same dark brown skin and white hair as the girl she saw last night. She was holding onto the arm of a female fan with pale blonde hair, trying to keep her pushing another fan out of the way. In other words, it was Angie.

 

Once Angie and the other girl came up to the display, Kirumi knew it was her chance to talk to her.

 

“Hello there,” She greeted Angie and her friend. Angie then let go of the other girl’s arm, allowing her to snatch the album of Sayaka she wanted. Giggling and squealing with glee, she ran off to the cashier. Kirumi’s eyes followed her, before they focused back on Angie.

 

“You’re going to have to forgive my sister, Luna. She’s a crazy Sayaker,” Angie remarked, tapping her bottom lip with her finger as she stared at Kirumi.  “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you!”

 

 _“I remember you from the other day,”_ Kirumi thought to herself, but instead, she said, “It’s nice to meet you to. I’m Kirumi Tojo” She proceeded to bow afterwards.

 

“Kirumi...That’s a divine name!” Angie laughed, clapping her hands together.

 

‘Thank you…” Kirumi murmured, her cheeks turning red, “So, are you a Sayaker, too?”

 

“Oh, no no!” Angie shook her head. “Sayaka just isn’t my type. There’s plenty of prettier girls out there, like you!”

 

Kirumi’s face suddenly turned red. “Ah...thank you for the compliment…”

 

Angie giggled. “You’re welcome! Anyway, are you going to the Tanabata festival tonight?”

 

“Of course I am.” The red faded from Kirumi’s face, and she gave Angie a proud smile.

 

“Okay!” Angie’s sister Luna walked back over to Angie and held her hand. As the girls walked over to the exit, Angie looked back at Kirumi and waved at her.

 

“Goodbye, Miss Angie,” Kirumi waved back.

 

* * *

 

Nozomi opened the door for Kirumi as soon as she got home.

 

“Heeeey, Kirumi!’ She said with a goofy smile, “You know what we’re doing tonight?”

 

“Tanabata,” Kirumi sighed.

 

“Ding Ding Ding! You’re correct!” She exclaimed while hopping in place. She then ran off to get something, and came back a few minutes later holding two yukatas.

 

“We’re going to be matching this year! You can be the pink one, and I’ll be the blue one!”

 

“Actually, can I wear the blue one? It looks prettier…”

 

“That’ll work, too!” Nozomi tossed the yukata to Kirumi. “Now go get dressed! We’ll be leaving in 20 minutes!”

 

Kirumi nodded and walked off to her room. She changed out of her work clothes into her yukata, obi sash, and put on her sandals. Then, she put a flower hairprin in her hair, and sprayed herself with a little bottle of lavender perfume she had on her nightstand. She grabbed Mr. Usamin off her bed and gave him a goodbye kiss before leaving her bedroom.

 

“Ah! There you are!” Nozomi cheered, “How do I look?” She asked, after adjusting the pin in her hair.

 

Compared to Kirumi’s yukata, Nozomi really went all out- she attached a bow to the back of her obi, had an obi cord on, and her hair was decked out with accessories. Nonetheless, Kirumi still thought she looked wonderful.

 

“You look...nice,” She muttered.

 

“Oh, Kirumi! You’re so sweet I could cry!” Nozomi exclaimed. She ran over to Kirumi to grab her hand, and together, the two girls hurried out of their home and walked off to the festival together.

  


After a long 20 minutes of walking, Nozomi noticed the lights of the festival shining in the distance.

 

“Finally! We’re at the festival!” Nozomi shouted. She ran off to it as fast as she could, leaving Kirumi behind. Kirumi ignored how sore her legs were, and ran after her.

 

The festival was _packed._ People of all ages strolled under the golden lights, and the smell of takoyaki and okonomiyaki wafted through the area. Kirumi searched through the crowds for Angie, before noticing a booth in the distance labelled **“Yonaga Street Cuisine”.** Kirumi walked over to that stand to see if Angie was there- and sure enough, she was, holding a candy apple in one hand and a takoyaki stick in another. Kirumi tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

 

“Oh! There you are, Kirumi!” Angie cheered after turning around. “God told me you’d be here!”

 

“I see your father owns a food stand,” Kirumi remarked.

 

“Yeah! He makes divine stuff!” Angie handed Kirumi a stick of takoyaki. “Anyway, where do you want to go first?”

 

“I think I’d like to have you decide, Angie.”

 

“Oh, me?” Angie gasped, “Well, I’d like to go to the wishing tree first! I want to get my wish out of the way before it goes busy!”

 

Even though Kirumi didn’t like the wishing tree, she knew there was no way she’d turn Angie down. Besides, getting away from the bright and noisy festival for a few minutes would be nice. “Sure,” Kirumi answered.

 

“Yay! We’re going to have lots of fun!” Angie held Kirumi’s hand as she guided her to the tree.

 

* * *

 

The walk would seem to take a long time, so Kirumi decided to start up a conversation.

 

“Did you know about the Tanabata story?” Kirumi asked, “You know, the one about the cowherd and the seamstress?”

 

Angie nodded, “I know that one! My mama used to tell me it when I was little. I know the whole thing by heart!” She took a bite out of her candy apple.

 

“Well, that’s nice,” Kirumi paused to let go of Angie’s hand, and looked up at the sky.

 

“You now,” Kirumi said, after looking up at the night sky, “I love clear, starry nights like this. My heart feels at peace when I see all of these stars,”

“Me too!” Angie replied, after swallowing her candy apple bite. “When I look up at them, I get the feeling they’re God’s angels watching over me!”

 

“Oh, you do?”

 

Angie took another bite out of her candy apple, and then swallowed it. “Yeah! Mama told me that all the stars in the heavens are actually angels!” She paused to look up at the sky for a few seconds, before looking back at Kirumi. “So right now, Mama and Obaa-chan and everyone else are watching over Angie!” Angie laughed, “Isn’t that divine?”

 

“Ah. I never really thought of it that way.” Kirumi pulled a takoyaki ball off the stick and plopped it in her mouth. She looked up at the sky, and saw the vast sea of stars above her. Maybe Kirumi’s parents really were angels, and were watching her from up above right now. Thinking of it that way made Kirumi feel less alone.

 

At last, the two girls reached the wishing tree.

 

“Here we are!” Angie exclaimed. She walked over to where the tanzaku were laid out, and grabbed one along with a marker. After writing her wish and hanging it on the tree, she handed the marker to Kirumi.

 

“What did you wish for?” Kirumi asked.

 

“It’s a secret!” Angie whispered, before winking at Kirumi.

 

Kirumi grabbed a tanzaku. She closed her eyes to think about what she wanted to wish for. For once, she actually knew her wish, and jotted it down onto the strip of paper:

 

_“I wish that Angie and I will have a wonderful life together”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please ship Kirumi/Angie
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the fic! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
